


Sandy Cheeks

by TheInsaneFox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Edging, Established Relationship, Fail sex, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Otabek is 21, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Yuri is 19, beach smut, lots of fail sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/pseuds/TheInsaneFox
Summary: Yuri was so excited to have Otabek spend the summer with him at Yu-Topia.  It was going to be a summer full of memories, laughs, skating practice, and lots of intense sex with his favorite person in his favorite place.Well, all but one of those were happening.  Every attempt Yuri has made to be intimate with his boyfriend has blown up in his face so far, and he's getting desperate.Inspired by a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.





	Sandy Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashiiblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts).



> This was inspired by a prompt I was sent on Tumblr! It was supposed to be a drabble, but at around 2700 words, I figured this warranted its own work. Plus, it's more more NSFW than my other drabbles.
> 
> Shout out to @accidental-mormon for the title!! (I suck at titles and usually harass my Discord fam for help on them)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the prompt, anon! The prompt was:
> 
> Sending a warmup prompt - Otayuri pairing - NSFW - getting naughty on the beach. Things can get sandy if you'd like. ;)
> 
> So here we go!!

Over the years, Yuri had quickly learned that the best way to spend his summer during the off season was in Hasetsu.  Although he was not officially a member of the Katsuki family, they had welcomed him like one of their own in a way that he had never had back in Russia.  Sure, he had Grandpa, Yakov, Lilia, and the rest of his dramatic rink mates that he would never admit out loud that he actually cared about deeply, but there was something about Yu-topia that just felt so strongly of home to him.  Every summer he would go back there with Viktor and Yuuri, claiming that it was to spend the summer training and going over his choreography with them.

            These summers were made even better when Otabek would find the time to come with him to Hasetsu.  They had been dating for over two years now, after a couple of years of strong “Friendship” that Yuuri was quick to point out wasn’t really just a friendship, and so even at 19 years old, Yuri couldn’t hide his excitement at being able to spend the summer in his favorite place with his favorite person.  When Otabek got to Yu-topia, Yuri was so sure that it would be a summer full of shared memories, lots of time at the beach, skating at the Ice Castle, and lots of intense sex.

            Well, all but one of those were happening. 

            Yuri was used to going long periods of time without being able to fuck his boyfriend—that was the downfall of long distance relationships, after all.  But somehow it was even more frustrating to be right there with him, lying in the same bed every night, actually able to reach out and _touch_ Otabek whenever he wanted, and yet somehow, every attempt they made at being intimate was horribly squashed in one way or another.

            First, there was the fact that the walls were thin at the inn.  Yuri and Otabek were staying in the old banquet room Viktor had stayed in when he first arrived as Yuuri’s coach, but they were sleeping in Yuuri’s old room.  The two rooms shared a wall which is where the problem lay.  More often than not, they could hear the old couple going at it, bed springs squeaking and loud moans while crying each other’s names.  That somehow always destroyed the mood for the younger couple, so they ended up sleeping with their backs to each other, hoping their raging boners would eventually go down on their own while thinking the un-sexiest thoughts they could come up with.  Instead, all they were left with were horrible cases of blue balls in the morning.

            Another time, they had managed to find themselves alone in the showers connecting to the hot springs.  It was the middle of the week, and so most people were working, leaving just their small family unit around the inn.  Mari, Hiroko, and Toshio were in busy in the kitchen prepping for dinner, and Viktor and Yuuri had gone down to the rink to get some practice in.  That left Yuri and Otabek to themselves for the time being, so Yuri had suggested a dip in the onsen.  Otabek agreed, and while he was showering off to clean himself before getting in, he wasn’t surprised to feel slender arms wrap around him from behind, Yuri’s erection poking into his ass from behind.  They moaned simultaneously as Yuri latched onto Otabek’s neck, and suddenly he was unsure if the heat in his face was from the steam of the shower or the arousal that was quickly taking hold of him.  Just as Yuri was slipping a hand around to his front, seeking out his boyfriend’s cock, the sound of the door creaking open could be heard, followed by Toshio’s voice calling “Yurio!  Otabek!  Do you boys want anything in particular tonight?”

            They had sprung apart so fast that Yuri nearly slipped on the wet tiles as he tried to get to the shower on the opposite end of the room, making sure both of their backs were facing the entrance so that Toshio couldn’t see their obvious erections. 

“No thank you, Mr. Katsuki!  We’re all set!” Otabek called out.

Thankfully, Toshio never made it all the way back to the showers, although it was clear he knew what the two of them had been doing by the teasing tone of his voice that followed. “Alright, boys!  Make sure to clean yourselves off extra well before getting into the onsen!”

The door clicked shut and with that, their libidos died and each took turns relieving themselves before cleaning up and going into the onsen.

            The final time, Yuri and Otabek were left alone at the inn for a couple of hours while the Katsuki family had to go do some supply shopping and insisted on bringing Viktor.  The car has barely pulled out of the driveway before Yuri had grabbed Otabek by the hand and ran full speed up their room and pounced on him.  In their haste to get to the bed and tear each other’s clothes off, they had neglected to close the door.  And so just as Yuri was kneeling over Otabek and preparing to go down on him, he felt a wet, sloppy tongue lick its way up his ass cheek.  He yelped and jumped about five feet in the air, landing clumsily on Otabek who was laughing hysterically.  Glaring over his shoulder, Yuri saw Makkachin standing next to the bed, tail wagging as she tried to jump up and join them on the mattress. 

            Yuri was cursing, screaming “This is why cats are better!  Potya would never do that!” but Otabek was laughing so hard that he could barely breathe.  Needless to say, the mood had been ruined and Yuri had to stomp off to the bathroom to furiously masturbate instead.  He came back to the room and sulked, whining about how he was never going to get laid again, while Otabek apologetically rubbed his back and swore he’d make it up to him.

            That was a week ago and he still had yet to make good on that promise.

            One particularly hot morning, Viktor announced at breakfast that they should all take the day off from training and go to the beach.  Yuuri tried to argue that they all had too much work to do on their programs, but Viktor waved him off.  “It’s only June, Yuuri!  It won’t kill anyone to take one day off!”

            After that, they gave up, deciding maybe a day off wasn’t such a bad idea. 

            And so that was how Yuri found himself lying on a beach towel next to Otabek, trying very hard _not_ to stare at his tanned, chiseled abs, or the dark patch of hair that just barely stuck out above the waistband of his swim trunks, or the beads of sweat that were pooling on his chest and slowly rolling their way down his body.

            Thankfully, Viktor and Yuuri had run off to splash and play with Makkachin in the wake.  It was a surprisingly dead day at the beach, despite the beautiful weather.  This had left Otabek and Yuri mostly alone, and it was driving Yuri crazy because he wanted nothing more than to maul his boyfriend, but they were still in public and so many things could go wrong.

            “Yura,” Otabek looked over and nudged his boyfriend out of his silent stewing. “Come on, I want to go do something.”

            “Yeah?  What is it?” Yuri asked, although did not hesitate to stand as Otabek got up and offered his hand.

            Otabek winked, “You’ll see,” was all he said before he laced his fingers with Yuri and pulled him away from their spot, towards the tree line at the edge of the sand.

            Yuri wasn’t sure what could possibly be in the forest that Otabek wanted to show him, but as they made their way over, they suddenly changed course as Otabek dragged him towards a small outcropping of tall rocks, far away from where anybody else was on the beach.  Yuri was just thinking about how the rocks were big enough for a person to hide behind and—oh. 

            Everything clicked as Otabek suddenly pushed him up against a rock and kissed him forcefully, wasting absolutely no time as he let his hand cup Yuri’s clothed cock and began rubbing at it.  Yuri moaned like a porn star, not caring if anybody would hear him.  He’d been deprived of this for too long now, wanted Otabek so badly.  It was barely a minute before his deprived cock sprang to life at Otabek’s insistent rubbing.

            Looking down, he realized that his swim trunks had somehow been pulled down without him noticing, his swollen, pink cock painfully hard and dripping with pre-cum.  Otabek smirked and gave Yuri a quick bite on his lower lip before dropping down to his knees in the sand.  After a few long licks along the vein of his shaft and some nuzzling of his balls, Otabek took Yuri’s length wholly in his mouth.

            Yuri instinctually thrust his hips forward into Otabek’s mouth, whining at the wet heat around him while Otabek did his best not to gag.  Grabbing dark hair and gripping harshly, they finally got a good rhythm going while Yuri fucked his boyfriend’s mouth.  The noises he made were obscene, giving zero fucks if anybody heard them.  It had been such a long week with lack of release that he was embarrassed to admit he could already feel the familiar heat coiling in his balls…

            Otabek suddenly released his dick with a wet ‘pop’.  Yuri snarled, “You bastard!” as Otabek stood up to give him a deep kiss.

            Suddenly Otabek was holding a small bottle of lube that he had procured from God only knew where, smirking at Yuri as he said, “Turn around.”  He emphasized this with a light smack to the smaller man’s ass.

            Yuri rolled his eyes but obeyed, leaning his arms against the rock for support while sticking his ass out.  He had half a mind to start rubbing his painfully hard dick against the rock, just to finally get off after Otabek had so cruelly edged him like that.   He turned to look at Otabek behind him and say something about it, but was interrupted by a single lubed finger pushing its way into his hole.  Yuri threw his head back and cried out in pleasure as Otabek worked his finger in and out of him before adding another finger to begin stretching him.  The noises coming from Yuri’s mouth were so loud that at one point Otabek clapped his free hand over the blonde’s mouth in hopes of keeping him quiet.

            Once the third finger as added, Otabek took extra care not to hit Yuri’s prostate.  Since he had brought his lover so closer to the edge already, he knew that the slightest touch of that sensitive spot would be the end of it.  By now, Yuri was wiggling against him, shoving his ass back to match Otabek’s pace and making high-pitched whining noises as best he could around Otabek’s hand.  “I think you’re ready now, Yura,” Otabek whispered in his ear before removing his fingers.

            For good measure, he released Yuri’s mouth, and was rewarded with a soft gasp from his lover.

            “Beka, please, I can’t wait anymore,” Yuri stared down Otabek from over his shoulder and it took everything in Otabek not to come in his pants at the sight. 

            Yuri, face red and flushed from a combination of the sun and arousal, panting and whining with his ass sticking straight out.  Saliva was dripping from the corners of his mouth and all Otabek wanted to do was throw him against the rock and fuck into him until he couldn’t walk anymore.

            But instead, being a gentleman, Otabek lied back in the sand and wriggled his own swim trunks off.  With a final squirt of lube, he slicked up his own cock and motioned for Yuri to come closer.  Yuri caught on immediately and didn’t have to be told twice as he moved to straddle his boyfriend where he lay in the sand, lining Otabek’s cock up with his hole and sinking down slowly until he was fully seated in Otabek’s lap.  Both men hissed at the pleasure of _finally_ being together like this, and after a few seconds of allowing himself to adjust, Yuri began to rock his hips back and forth.  They quickly set up a pace, Yuri rising up and bouncing down on Otabek’s cock while the Kazakh lifted his hips to meet him with each thrust.

            The noises of their skin slapping together with each bounce was obscene, and Yuri just had to hope that nobody would walk by and find them like this.  As hot as he found the idea of someone stumbling across them having sex in public, he truly did not wish to be arrested for public indecency.  That being said, he felt his cock twitch at the thought, the thrill of potentially getting caught admittedly hotter than he cared to admit out loud.

            “Fuck!” Yuri cried suddenly, seeing stars at Otabek hit him at just the right angle and slammed into his prostate.

            He heard Otabek chuckle underneath him as he slammed into Yuri with another forceful thrust.  “You liked that, kitten?”

            A light ‘smack’ landed on Otabek’s chest at that. “Of course I did, asshole.  I’m about five seconds away—Ah!”

            With two more quick thrusts against his spot, Yuri felt his release take him by surprise.  He arched his back and clapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from screaming loudly, his cum spurting forward and painting Otabek’s chest.  It was barely a few seconds later as he clenched around Otabek that he felt the other man release into him with a loud grunt, warmth shooting its way up into Yuri.

            As they rode out the last waves of their respective orgasms, Yuri collapsed forward on top of Otabek.  He moaned and nuzzled into Otabek’s neck, finally feeling that post-orgasm bliss that he’d been chasing all week.  He heard the low rumble that was Otabek’s laugh, followed by hot breath as he gently peppered Yuri’s neck with soft, adoring kisses. “Come on, Yura.  We gotta clean up somehow before someone finds us.  Maybe a quick dip in the ocean?”

            Yuri groaned before pulling himself off of Otabek’s softening cock. “The saltwater is going to make my asshole sting like hell,” he retorted as he started reaching around for his trunks. “Ah, hell!  Beka, there is sand is my ass crack!”

            “No sympathy,” Otabek shot back as he reached for his own trunks.  “I was being nice by volunteering to let you ride me.  My ass is completely rubbed raw, _and_ I have double the sand in my ass that you have.”

            “Tch, whatever, Sandy Cheeks,” Yuri rolled his eyes, locating his trunks and pulling them back on. “Let’s go grab a shower back at the onsen.  I’ll text Piggy and let him know we left.”

            Otabek’s sharp laugh startled Yuri as he grabbed his phone and shot a text off to the old couple. “You did not just call me the squirrel from SpongeBob!”

            Yuri paused for a moment before a cheesy grin broke across his face, “Yes, yes I did.  Only because I love you…asshole.”

            Otabek rolled his eyes affectionately before throwing his arm around Yuri’s shoulders as two men began the short walk back to Yu-topia, trying hard not to wince at the combination of dried lube, sand, and cum as they made their way back.  Thankfully, they didn’t run into anybody before reaching the showers, and were able to enjoy a long, hot, proper wash down.  While Yuri was certainly going to be feeling this in his ass for several days, he barked out in laughter when he saw the angry, red marks that were on Otabek’s ass cheeks. 

They agreed to never again have sex on the beach, at least without a towel to lie on.  And maybe a bucket of fresh water ready to go for afterwards.


End file.
